No More Maybes
by Countrygirl248
Summary: <html><head></head>This is my version of what should have happened after the (heart wrenching) hospital scene in the season 3 premiere of Arrow. Taken completely out of context of the show's plot. Shameless fluff. It had to be done. *Title change from "What should have happened"- Thanks for the suggestion to the guest who reviewed!*</html>


****A/N- Hi guys; so this is my first Arrow fic! I haven't even seen the full season 3 premiere episode yet, just a compilation of all the Olicity scenes. I'm not sure my heart is going to be able to take much more, y'all… But anyways, this is my take on what SHOULD have happened after the heart-wrenching hospital scene. It's taken completely out of context of the rest of episode, mostly because I haven't seen it yet. It's also OOC, but I needed to get out the feels somehow so I figured I'd share with you guys!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Arrow, these two would already be together…**

As she walked away, he couldn't even find the strength to put his hands down from where he had just been holding her perfect face. His lips still felt the warmth, her warmth, as if they were still there. But they weren't. Oliver closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, breathing deeply to try and clear his mind. He could still smell her perfume lingering on his shirt. Showing his hands in his pockets, he meandered slowly out though the rear exit of the hospital.

Inhaling the night air, Oliver turned left instead of the right that would take him home. Maybe a walk would do him good, he thought to himself. Some cars went by as he walked, but he could not be pulled from inside his head. Had he made a huge mistake? No, he thought, as the memories of the explosion and the vertigo hallucinations came rushing back. He angrily kicked a rock, hearing it thunk solidly on a building several yards away. What am I doing? he wondered to himself, this time all the wonderful memories of Felicity running through his mind in an instant. He couldn't help but smile. He stopped suddenly and gazed skyward as a thought struck him. Felicity wasn't just the secretary of Oliver Queen. She was a member of team Arrow, just as much as himself. He realized how stupid he was being, acting like she wasn't a part of it all. Pushing her away as Oliver Queen would not change the fact that he relied on her so heavily as the Arrow. Sure, it might put her in danger, but everyone involved is in danger constantly anyway. It just meant he would have to take even more care of her.

Without even realizing, Oliver had gone into a full sprint towards Felicity's house. He could not live without her, as Oliver Queen or as the Arrow. The realization left him breathless and giddy, and he could not make his legs work as fast as he needed them to. He bound into the driveway and up the porch steps and, before his mind could even comprehend what he was doing, he pounded on the door. He stood trying to catch his breath as the porch light came on, and a moment later the dead bolt unlatched and Felicity, perfect Felicity opened the door a crack.

"Oliver," she said, more as a statement than a question. She opened the door a bit wider, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"No more maybes," Oliver said simply before reaching out and clasping a hand behind her neck and pressing his mouth to hers. She made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a sigh, and for a moment he was terrified she would pull away. Then he felt her arms around his neck and she pulled him back into the house.

After closing the door with his free hand, Oliver wrapped his arms securely around her waist, pulling her flush against him, wanting to be as close as he could get. Felicity tightened her arms and stood on her toes, obviously wanting the same thing. In one swift motion, he had picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He walked them over to the couch where he turned and sat, all the while lavishing her warm mouth with kisses that made both their heads spin. Felicity ran her tongue across his bottom lip and he complied willingly as she ran her fingers through his short hair.

Only when they were both out of air did they pause, and Oliver took in the look on Felicity's face and her swollen mouth. Giving her a small smile, he placed his forehead against hers and felt her lean forward into him, wrapping her arms tightly around his chest. Only when Felicity started falling asleep did they move, with him carrying her into her bedroom. After placing her down gently and pulling the covers up, he turned to leave. He felt her hand around her wrist and she pulled him back gently. After removing his shoes, Oliver climbed into the bed and took Felicity into his arms, savoring the feeling of having her so close. She snuggled into his broad chest and he simply listened to her breathing become deeper.

****Well, there it is. If I get any feedback I might write another chapter where I fit in the rest of what happens in the episode (once I watch it…). Thanks, guys!**


End file.
